


Math Genius

by TaraTyler



Series: Kalex [3]
Category: Kalex - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which soulmates can talk in their heads</p>
            </blockquote>





	Math Genius

“So, Kara, you know how I have that test in Phillips’ class today that I definitely didn’t study for?” Alex thought hard, knowing that her soulmate was probably already much too advanced for whatever class she was in anyway.

“Alex, you said that you good for that test. If I’d known that you needed to study, I wouldn’t have taken you flying.” Kara’s thought voice is scolding and Alex can almost ‘hear’ her rolling her eyes.

“Exactly.” Alex replies.

“Do you have no shame that you are asking a junior in high school for help on a college level calculus test?” Kara asks.

“None. Not when that junior in high school is a super-strong, super smart, super hot alien from the planet Krypton.” Alex knows that it’s flattery in the worst way, and so does Kara, but it also works.

“You owe me.” Kara groans.

“Potstickers?” Alex offers and grins to herself.

“Potstickers.” Kara agrees.

Kara proceeds to talk her soulmate through problems that it should have taken her another four years to learn if she had been human, but that Kara had understood since grade school.

“So Kara, how do you feel about advanced biochemistry…” 

“Alex!”


End file.
